Game On!
by TerraPrime
Summary: When my game got plugged in I went with the program. Protect the woods, fight the players, and don't die. Easy enough, right. Then I found out that I was the bad guy. And everyone else knew it. Apparently people don't like badguys. or glitches, like my new best freind, Vanellope Von Schweetz. Can I show that I'm not a bad person or will everyone hate me forever?
1. Plugged in

Here's my new story: Game On!

Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It-Ralph. I only own Night Rangers and My O.C.

* * *

Game On!

Chapter 1

* * *

**3rd P.O.V.**

The new game had just arrived and the arcade staff was eager to plug it in. It was a new virtual reality game and they couldn't wait to try it out. All the new games had to be tested by the staff first and to them it wasn't really a chore. They plugged it in to the almost full outlet strip and waited for the game to power up…

**? P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes and looked around. I couldn't remember where I was or for that matter even _who_ I was. I looked upward toward the sky and saw a thick canopy of branches. The trees were artful and twisted around and intertwined with one another in a show of earthly beauty Moonlight filtered through the leaves and lit the area around me. I saw evidence of a beautiful star-lit sky and knew that there wasn't' any large cities around to pollute the sky with its bright lights. I felt content knowing this as I sat down and gazed at what I could see of the sky.

I knew things, but couldn't place how I knew these things or why I felt the way I did. I looked at my body and saw that the outfit I wore covered my whole body and was entirely black. I had twin katanas strapped to my back in an X. I felt cold metal pressed against my leg and saw a small pocket that obviously held a knife. My hair short and the ends were different lengths as if someone had just sawed it off with a knife. I glanced at the hidden knife and realized that was most likely how it happened. My hair was black, but at the end it changed to a deep red-brown, the color of blood.

I heard a rustle and noisy footsteps coming from the south. I shot up and on instinct leapt up into the trees. Only when I landed gracefully on one of the top branches did I realize that what I had done should have been completely impossible. I pushed that thought aside and began to leap from tree to tree without making a single sound. Melting into the shadows and, even if the person approaching had looked straight at where I was, they wouldn't have been able to see me.

I looked down and saw a tall man walking through the woods randomly stopping and turning around as if he was lost. He had a torch in hand and I blinked in pain when the bright light passed under the tree I was in. I couldn't see anything for a few seconds as my eyes adjusted to the unnatural light. I followed along behind them, which was easy as they went making so much noise that everything in the forest probably knew he was there by now.

When he reached the little clearing I had woken up in I felt something snap inside me. I dropped down quietly behind him and he didn't notice. "That's one step too far, stranger." I said feeling anger rising in me. _How dare he come in and disturb the forest and pollute it with his light. _He swiveled around and something strange happened. I froze in place and couldn't move, and then these things started to pop up in front of the stranger,_ 'Options'_ something in my brain seemed to whisper. Words also floated above the strangers head: Player 1 '_In game_ Identification' the knowledge came out of nowhere and I guessed that information would become available when I needed it. I wondered if I had an identity floating above my head, just out of sight.

I read the options that had appeared: _Talk to the Night Ranger_,_ Run_, and_ Fight_ were three of the options. The stranger, Player 1 reached out and tapped the last option: Fight. I could suddenly move again and I dodged the sudden kick and responded with one of my own. It hit Player 1 square in the jaw and he stumbled back from the force of the blow. I drew my swords and jumped forward, hitting him in the chest and knocking him over. I put a foot on Player 1's chest and leaned down with my swords crisscrossed over his throat.

The words I said next surprised me, "I am victorious, leave my forest or suffer the consequences." I had meant to ask what was going on and who was he and why he was here. Suddenly he disappeared and I fell forward. 'Where did he go?' I thought and leaned against a tree, letting the moss cushion me.

**Outside The Game...**

The rest of the staff laughed as Will easily got taken down by a young teenage girl. They had watched as she had knocked him down and won the fight in two blows. According to the game, she was the Night Ranger, a 'legendary guardian of wild places'. To start the game the player had to find her and fight her to go ahead to the rest of the game. Only after navigating the rest of the game would you be able to fight her again. She was the 'bad guy' because she protected a great treasure in the center of the Everlasting Woods, the setting of the game. A treasure that the player was on a quest to find.

"I think that's enough for today." Will said as he quit the game, a blush creeping up his face. Everyone whined that he was the only one who had gotten to play.

"Upset about being beaten by a little girl?" Sarah, his co-worker and girlfriend, teased as they locked the doors behind them.

He smiled and spared one last glance at the new game, fully intending to stay late tomorrow night for a rematch.

**Inside The Game**

I jumped when a disembodied voice yelled, "It's clear, arcades closed." I hid quickly and drew my swords. When a minute went by without another sound I came out and leapt into the branches. I jumped from branch to branch like earlier and listened to the music of the night. Frogs croaking, owls flying, and insects chirping and buzzing.

I suddenly remembered what I had learned earlier and looked at the space above my head. It was fading, but I could make out the words:

**Nightshade**

* * *

Okay, so I hope you like the first chapter of my story. I saw Wreak-It-Ralph this weekend and realized that I wouldn't be able to survive without writing at least one fanfiction for it. So If there's any confusion, here's some facts about the story

A)The main character's name is Nightshade.

B)Her game is called Nightranger. (I originally planned on calling it ShadowRangers but there's a real shadow ranger thing out there and I don't want people to get it mixed up because this story has nothing to do with that.)

C)and yes, she is a ninja:) 'Cause ninja's are awesome!


	2. Game Central Station

I

I don't own Wreck-it-Ralph.

Review Replies:

**Obsessive Fan**: I'm glad you like my idea. Don't worry, she'll get her butt kicked plenty of times by the gamers.

On With The Story!

* * *

Game On!

Chapter 2

Game Central Station

* * *

I gazed at the train cars with curiosity. I had found the torch-lit cave a few minutes ago and the inside was a shiny metal train. I was internally debating getting on or running before someone else found me here.

I heard footsteps coming from outside the cave and instantly knew it was Player 1 from earlier. No one else could have possible made more noise if they tried. "Hello? Is anyone there?" he called and I hesitated, trying to decide whether to answer, attack, or sneak out of the cave.

I made up my mind and called out. "I'm in here. Don't attack me this time. Okay?" I heard him running and saw him turn the corner. I drew my knife, anticipating an attack, but he ignored me. "Wow. What is this place?" he asked, completely ignoring the knife I held loosely in my hand. He seemed a lot younger than I had originally thought.

"No idea." I said with a shrug and then wondered why I had even answered him. He turned to me, "Sorry about earlier." he said, wincing a little when I glared. "You invade my home, killed my night vision, disturbed the forest, and attacked me and all you have to say for yourself is 'Sorry'!" I practically yelled and he backed up.

"It wasn't me. It was the gamer!" he said defensively and I stopped and gave him a confused glance. "Gamer?" I asked and it was no sooner had I asked him that information was in my head. I suddenly knew that this was a game and during the day the gamers took control of one or more of the players. I protected the sphere, the source of all the life in the forest, which could also be used as a dangerous weapon. Gamers tried to take it from me to resolve a war in another country.

He was a gamer avatar, one of the many that gamers would choose from. They would continue to appear as the game went on. "Yup." he said, "The name's Will." He smiled and shook my hand. "I'm Nightshade." I told him and he shot me a full-teeth smile. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Shade." He said and leaned down to kiss my hand. I laughed and I felt a blush spread up my face.

"Let's see where this leads.", he said and walked over to the train car as he was hopping in he glanced over his shoulder, "Don't think that just 'cause you're a girl, I won't get back at you for beating me up." he said and gave me a cocky grin.

"I'd like to see you try." I said as I slipped my knife back into my boot and climbed in after him, purposefully leaning as far away from him as possible.

The train took off and a voice said, "Now departing to Game Central Station" I wondered where that was, but my train of thought was lost when Will put his arm around my shoulder. I punched him in the nose.

"Hey!" he yelped and held his nose.

"I could have hit you a lot harder than that." I said as glared at me. I chuckled and leaned back in my seat. "I was just being friendly." he said and pouted.

I rolled my eyes, "Right." I said, sarcastically. The train pulled into a station like the other one. Except this was lit by electrical light and voices could be heard. Will hopped out of the train and offered me his hand. I smacked it away and leapt out. I was cautious about what we might find.

I walked down the short tunnel, toward the voices. I began to step through the archway, but hit something solid. Then, a loud noise ensued along with a red flash that left me blind for a few seconds. I screamed and fell over.

I felt Will catch me before I hit the ground. "What the heck was that!?" I heard him yell to someone.

"Sorry Sir, your game is new; we need to make sure you're not hostile." I heard a man's voice reply, not seeming very sorry at all. My vision began to come back and I saw a short man standing in front of me and Will. I realized that Will was still holding my arm and I pulled it away from his grip.

"What? No 'Thank you for catching me before I made a total fool out of myself.'?" He said and raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes, again. I have a feeling I'll be doing that a lot more often around him.

"What are your names?" Shorty, as had now dubbed him, asked.

"I'm Will, nice to meet you."

"Nightshade"

"Good Guy or Bad Guy?"

"I'm definitely a good guy." Will said with enthusiasm, "I'm the main gamer avatar. The others haven't been unlocked yet so they're not here."

I'm confused. If Will was the 'good guy' and we were supposed to fight, then what am I? "I'm not exactly sure. I protect the forest from strangers, but I'll only fight Will if the gamer attacks first." I said.

Shorty scrunched up his nose, "If you fight the 'good guy' then you obviously are the 'bad guy'." He wrote something on a clipboard.

"I just need to run a security check and then you can go." He said, and turned to another page on his clipboard.

"Did you bring any weapons?" he asked and I stared at him.

_'Uh, hello'_ I thought, _'I've got two swords attached to my back. What are you, blind?'_

"Yes.", we both said at the same time, sighing in sync.

I pulled my swords out of their sheaths and showed him, but I left my knife hidden. If he was a good security guard he would have noticed it by now. I saw Will pull out a 6-inch-long curved blade. I hadn't seen that before and I silently cursed myself for not noticing it. If he had faked the friendliness he could have whipped it out and stabbed me while my back was turned.

Of course, even though I had only known him formally for a few minutes it already seemed as if I had known him forever. This was kind of true considering my game had only been plugged in for less than an hour. I smiled as I saw him displaying his blade to the security guy as if it were made of solid gold.

I looked at the actual station. It had many wires connecting each game to the station. Many game characters strolled around and went to other games, visiting with friends. I saw an unusually large group of people headed to a train labeled _Tappers. _

Many were looking at me and Will curiously. I could tell that most of them were picking us apart, trying to find out what we were made of. I ignored their stares and looked at how the group interacted. Many of them hung out in groups according to game or quality. The newer HD game characters hung out together while the smaller groups of 8 and 16-bit characters chilled on the benches or walked together.

Some of the tougher looking ones were given a wide berth as they walked through, people fleeing from their path. At first glance, this was because they were mean. A tall, buff man, with large hands walked through and the crowd parted for him. I examined the scene closer and saw the whispers being spread around as he walked by and the sad look in his eyes as if he were used to the rumors and the people who avoided him. I ran toward him.

"Where-" Will asked and I grabbed his arm, ignoring the yells of the security guy.

I pulled Will across the station to the man. I skidded to a stop right in front of him and he looked surprised.

"Hi! My game just got plugged in. I'm Nightshade and this is my friend, Will. What's your name?" I asked enthusiastically and he gave me a confused look like he wasn't used to being talked to.

"Shade," Will said glancing up at the large man, "Maybe we should leave him alone." I turned and glared at him.

"I can talk to whomever I choose and I choose to talk to him." I said angrily, "If you don't like it you can go back to our game and sit in the forest. Did I mention that you make as much noise as a stampede of elephants?"

He looked a little hurt and I felt like apologizing for a moment, but then settled to glare.

"Um, I'll go, um, if you'd just let go of my arm." I realized I still had a death grip on his arm. I quickly released him and he dashed away hiding behind an announcement board like it made him invisible. I sighed, he obviously wasn't going to leave me alone with someone he thought might be dangerous. I turned back to the man who was still looking at me strangely.

"Sorry about my friend." I said and held out my hand.

He shook it gently, "My name is Wreck-it-Ralph, nice to meet you."

* * *

So there it is. Chapter 2. Please review my story. Oh yeah,

I don't own Wreck-it-Ralph.

I need input on my story.


End file.
